Voidwalker
by Avetho
Summary: When one man falls into an eternal sleep to avoid death by cancer, he is thrust into the void. Now a Voidwalker, he traverses the Realms, creating his own and saving others. The battle against the forces of evil and darkness are hard fought at times, but sometimes the hardest battle is the one waged inside. [Real Life x Misc. Anime/Movies/TV Shows] [No pairings, some angst.]


**VOIDWALKER - TRAILER ONE - BEGIN**

* * *

_One young man's adventure begins when he falls asleep, his life put on pause._

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Mr Primrose?"

_An eternal sleep that most never wake from._

"... Okay, put me under, doc."

* * *

"... Fear not, Young Primrose! You have died! Somewhat! Not really! But technically yes!"

_Only to wake up somewhere foreign to all he has ever known._

"Holy crap, I made my own realm. Wow. A lot easier than I thought."

* * *

"And what is your Hero Name going to be, Wakahisa-san?"

_Embarking on a grand adventure across the void._

"Because of my Quirk, I want to be called Lusus Naturae, because I don't care if I'm a freak of nature."

* * *

"What could you want the Holy Grail for? What is your wish?!"

_Getting stronger, learning faster, gaining experience and memories along the way._

"I wish to be able to change time! So that this never happened and I can go my own way again!"

* * *

"The Grail War was harder than I thought it would be. I need to prepare!"

_Making tools, forging weapons, designing devices to aid him in his goals._

"I'm ready! Now, on to save a Realm!"

* * *

"Who are you really? Even Ozpin doesn't seem to know who you are."

_Making friends, fighting beside allies, realizing his true strength._

"Well Qrow, my current name is Evelyn Primrose, but where I came from, my name is Justin Azrael Primrose, the Ninth Voidwalker of Earth Prime!"

* * *

"Are you from the Velvet Room? You look like one of Elizabeth's siblings."

"I do not understand. My sensors tell me you are different to Elizabeth, but even so, you are so similar looking and feeling."

"How come Margaret never mentioned you?"

"Caroline and Justine have never mentioned having a brother older than Theo before."

_Confusing wildcards along his journey._

"You're close, but I'm none of those things."

* * *

"Ma'am, this man, this so-called Phantom Pilot, we know nothing about him! No records on file! He could be infiltrating our ranks to sabotage us! He could be one of those Precursors for all we know!"

_Becoming an underground hero, a role model, an angel of life._

"If it weren't for that man, General, hundreds of millions of people would be dead! I don't care that we don't know who he is! For the past eighty years he has been saving civilians from the Covenant! He even saved me from the Flood, held back a Gravemind! Have some shame in your doubt, General."

* * *

"The Infinity Crisis keeps growing more and more violent, the battle even taking some Avengers into orbit."

_Even when the future looks bleak, humanity stares ahead in defiance, the will to survive._

"Will more heroes step up to the plate? Will more join the fight to save our world?"

* * *

_But darkness is an ever constant threat. Festering in every world._

_No one man can save them all._

"But I can damn well try!"

_Indeed. Because sometimes, it only takes one man to save an entire Realm._

* * *

**VOIDWALKER - TRAILER ONE - END**

* * *

**VOIDWALKER - TRAILER TWO - BEGIN**

* * *

_One man's crisis begins when he falls asleep, his life put on pause._

* * *

"Where the hell am I?"

_Alone. Despite meeting allies, the only one he really knows in the void is himself._

"It is I! Donahue Primus, the Voidkeeper of the Realm called Earth Prime! ..."

* * *

"... I wonder if I'm an Avatar of Power here?"

_Facing a dilemma upon discovering his humanity ebbing away._

"What the hell? I survived a meteor to the face? Am I still even human?"

* * *

"This Quirk of mine, Ashido-san. I named myself so well, didn't I? A freak of nature, definitely."

_Doubting his constitution, finding himself lacking._

"You're not a freak of nature! The fact that you're even doubting yourself is good! It means it matters to you to stay human!"

* * *

"What am I even doing, Emiya-kun? To be a Magus is to walk with Death, but I've taken that mantle as Azrael. With my magic, I'm more angel than human."

_Gaining strength, but losing his touch with his Root._

"Don't say that, Primrose-san! Your doubts and hesitation make you the most human of any Magus out there!"

* * *

"So Ashido and Emiya both say my doubt helps keep me human, even at my level."

_Slowly coming to realize one of the main aspects of humanity._

"I've been relying on my own power for a while. Why not rely on something I've built myself for a change?"

* * *

"Ruby, I came down here without my powers to be free. To be human again. I have them back now and I can't help but feel like I've been chained to them again."

_Abandoning his powers only to find them returning, feeling helpless to stop his growth._

"Eve, your powers are a part of you. What you did is the equivalent to removing your Aura from yourself, its removing a part of what makes you, you."

* * *

"Why do you keep trying, Justin? You just grow in power with time, you will soon stop being human after a while. Why resist it?"

_Facing himself, the Shadow of his past, the Shadow of his doubts, the Shadow of his mantle._

"Because if I resist the change, I at least have a hope of staying human! If I lose that, I lose myself!"

* * *

"People tell me I'm not human anymore. Well, I don't care. I say I'm human, so I am human, despite what anyone says, despite what the UNSC says."

_Coming to the realization that even with power, a living human will always try their hardest to stay a human despite it all._

"You people that I save as the Phantom Pilot, even those who have simply seen footage, you may call me an angel, but I will stay a human despite that."

* * *

"Mr Primrose. I've heard a lot about you. We could use your help right about now."

_Finding his purpose in his new life in the void._

"Well, Mr Fury. Its only taken over a hundred years to come to terms with my new power, but saving people has always been my wish. Count me in."

_Upholding his duties, respecting the mantle he has taken, using his power for the betterment of all._

"Well then, Mr Primrose, welcome to SHIELD."

* * *

_His power will only rise. The challenge of staying human throughout it all is a hard one._

_Is it even worth it? Wouldn't it be easier to let the change happen?_

"Hell no! Its worth it to stay human, alright. I still have a family to get back to, after all. The hardest part for me now would be to let go."

_Wise words. Wise words indeed._

* * *

**VOIDWALKER - TRAILER TWO - END**


End file.
